During browsing web pages by using the browser on a mobile terminal, syntax of the web page is interpreted and the web page is rendered by the kernel of the browser. The browser kernel refers to a rendering engine employed by the browser, and the rendering engine determines displaying of web page content and format information of the page. Different browser kernels interpret the web page design syntax differently, and therefore, different rendering effects may be achieved for the same web page in the browsers with different kernels.
Currently, commonly used browser kernels include: the kernel provided by the developer of the browser, the kernel provided by the mobile terminal where the browser is installed, and the kernel of background transfer, which may also be considered as a cloud kernel. The browser of a current mobile terminal generally uses a default browser kernel to perform various operations, for example, the kernel provided by the developer of the default browser. In this case, the browser kernel is fixed, and cannot be automatically adapted during web page browsing by a user, thereby affecting user experience in using the browser.